


The Beauty and the Beast

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kat and Ray have some fun at the hotel after Earpercon.





	The Beauty and the Beast

Ray throws Kat on the bed and looks down her and say, "I am going to fuck that tight little pussy so hard" Kat moans at the words. Ray slowly undresses Kat, savoring her body while thinking about wayhaught kisses. He pulls out his soft 1 inch dick and says,"Let me get a virgara baby" He takes the viagra and in a few minutes he is fully hard. He slides his 4 inch penis in Kat's pussy and cums in 30 seconds. He doesn't make Kat cum and then rolls over to go to sleep.


End file.
